


Ice and Fire

by emaz0225



Series: Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: I have been alive for over 1'000 years. My name is Lyra Volturi. This is my story of Love and heart break and everything else.





	1. Summery

_**Ice and Fire** _

* * *

_**I have been alive for over a 1'000 years. My name is[Lyra Volturi](https://pin.it/elhabjm4ghvtom) and I can turn invisible and I have a cool talent I don't shine in the sun and if I consitrate I can make someone do the same and I can control Ice and Fire. I am on the gaurd and I am good friends with Carlisle besides are diet differences. I love to sing and dance and I can play the fiddle and flute. My birthday is May 4th and Aro always gets me a charm well Caius gets me a diamond tiara. ** _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra meets Bella and sees the girl that has stolen her mate.

**_Ice and Fire: Chapter 1_ **

* * *

_**April 12th 2004 Volterra Italy** _

_**I get up from my comfy bed and I go to my vanity and I put on my[smokey eyeshadow](https://pin.it/hntao4sb5j5jnk) and put on my hairband and I put on [outfit](https://pin.it/wi2av3ucgeae2o). I go down to the throne room and I curtsey to the king's and I go to Caius well I nod to Jane and Alec and I look curious when Demetri and Felix come in with Edward Cullen. Who looks depressed I zone out well there talking and what not. I am taken out of my thoughts when I see a human come out of nowhere to save the bronze haired Vamp how sweet ( Not ) I see Alice Cullen talking with Aro saying Bella will turn she has foreseen it. I go up to my room and I go to my desk and I take out my computer and I go onto my personal journal and I listen to the Dixie chicks. ** _

_Dear Journal, 4/12/04_

_ Edward Cullen came today to commit sucide but only to get saved by human blood singer and Aro said the girl must be _ _  turned in a year. I miss my mate Major Jasper Whitlock he was so much fun and my mate but he is in love and with Alice Cullen.  _

_ Love Lots Lyra Volturi. _

**_I sign off and I go to my mini fridge and I take out a chocolate bar and I him[Cowboy take me away](https://youtu.be/MdkIJm65ytM). I stop when I see Aro smirking at me in the doorway. I blush and he leaves and I grab my flute and I play a made up tune and I think of Lyrics. _ **

**I miss you so much Jazzy.**

**But you are with another, So I will stay with my family ruling over the Night Animals.**

**I hope she takes care of you.**

**She is a happy person, Well I am a cold person.**

**But you make me warm, But I know I am invisible.**

_**I[cry](https://pin.it/3qa64iyqudpzxu) and I lay on my bed and I know Carlisle will take care of Jasper. I grab my copy of Romeo and Juliet that William Shakespeare gave to me personally. I read the first four parts and than I go and decide to have a bath. I bathe in Lavender scented bath water and I sing my favourite song[ This Kiss](https://youtu.be/dls_cBmUt7Q) by Faith Hill. I get out and I put on my nightgown and I braid my hair and I go to my window and sit by the window I sing Shallow. I fall asleep and I dream of the times when [Jasper and I were together ](https://pin.it/qnye2uc5jfmrbh)before he left because he felt Alice calling him. Am I important or just a waste of space? I am a freak I can't even do being a vampire right. At least Caius loves me I am his daughter from when he was human. I am powerful my [mother](https://pin.it/gdh4wlewvfsdzf) was a elemental witch she left me when I was 3 months old. It practically killed my father but we got stronger without her. My full name is Lyra Viktoria Volturi my middle name is her name. I am a fighter ever since my birth and I will stay that way till the day that I die. I hope I do in a Blaze of Glory. ** _

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about her relationship with Carlisle.

_**Ice and Fire: Chapter 2** _

* * *

_**I get up the next day and I put on[tights](https://pin.it/ivccrbzsi3igrb) and a [black skull dress](https://pin.it/n7tvzs5qo7r4ak) and I put my hair in a bun and I put my rose earrings in. I go to the study and I see Demetri there and I hug him he is my best friend. He will protect me till the end of the earth. I go to my spot and I curl into a ball and I stare at the painting of Dad and I done by Leanardo de'Vinci. It was my birthday present. I grab Matelda  and I start to read before my shift starts I look up when I see Jane come in and she smiles at me and we talk for a bit. When they first came here Aro and I were the only ones they would talk too. ** _

_**At Noon** _

_**I go into the throne room and I smile at Aro and Marcus but Caius has a scowl on his face I curtsy and I go to his side. I do my shift and hopefully I can torture someone and set them aflame. At  6 I go up to my room and I dance around my sitting room and then I stop and just start bawling for no reason. But I miss Carson , Carlisle and I's son after Carson I lost the ability to have kids. Carson is happy and safe traveling the world. The last time I heard he was a Vegetarian but he will hurt a human if provoked. His full name is Carson Carlisle Cullen born March 15th 1751 8oz 17inches. I go to my desk and I grab a couple of sheets of paper and I start a letter to Carlisle.** _

_** Dearest Carlisle, ** _

_** I know it's been a long time but recently I have been thinking of Carson again. I just have to talk to you because you get what I am going threw. I hate that we had to give him up but we wanted him to be safe. Has he tried to contact you again? I just wish things could of been different and we could of raised him.  ** _

_** Yours truly, Lyra Volturi. ** _

_**I make Demetri run it to Carlisle for me and to wait for a response. Demetri is the fastest route because he knows Carlisle scent and can find him. I go and lay on my bed and I stare at the ceiling and just think about Life and Death and Love.** _


	4. Carlisle gets the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle gets the letter and Esme reads over the letter so he has to explain who Carson is

_**Ice and Fire: Chapter 3** _

* * *

**_We moved back to Forks after Edward decides he needs to be with Bella. I am in the living room cuddling with Esme and[I](https://pin.it/y2jjvhrchcnu3d) think of Lyra I will always care for her we knew we weren't mates but we cared deeply for each other and I was her first. I get up when I heard the doorbell and I answer and I am shocked when I see Demetri who smiles slightly and just says " From Lyra." I nod and I take the letter and he speeds off and I go back to the living room and Esme asks " Who's it from dear?"  I look at her and I know she has slight jealousy about Lyra because she was my past lover and I still love to talk to her and we hang out every once and awhile. I take a unneeded breath and say " That was Demetri bringing me a letter from Lyra dear." She nods and griminces and Edward looks up at me with slight concern and says " Lyra was there when I was there and she looks quite troubled she misses Jasper and someone that I can't place like there was a block." I nod and I think in my head knowing Edward can't get my thoughts when I think of my son. She was thinking of Carson our son together. I sit next to Esme and I open the letter and I wonder what it can say. _ **

_** Dearest Carlisle, ** _

_** I know it's been a long time but recently I have been thinking of Carson again. I just have to talk to you because you get what I am going threw. I hate that we had to give him up but we wanted him to be safe. Has he tried to contact you again? I just wish things could of been different and we could of raised him.  ** _

_** Yours truly, Lyra Volturi. ** _

**_I tear up thinking of horror we had to go through[giving up are son](https://pin.it/lm7awumlwuhwc6) just two weeks old but both Lyra and I and Caius and Aro, Marcus all wanted him safe we sent him with Lyra's trusted minion [Elemer](https://pin.it/hfd5xmnfpcbjer) she used her power for him but to shine and have normal eyes. Esme glares daggers at me and basically shrieks " Who is Carson and what does he have to do with Lyra and you?" I get up and say " Everyone I trust you this why I am telling you this." They all nod and I continue " You all know Lyra is powerful and such well Lyra's powers granted her to get pregnant only once and I took her innocence and she got pregnant with are son Carson and for him to be safe we gave him to a trusted person to look after Caius and Aro and Marcus made it if anyone thaught of him and mind readers couldn't get him there would be a block." Edward nods and asks  " Have you seen him since?" I nod and smile sadly and I say " Yes he has found me in 1845 and he spent company for a few months and then he left." They nod well Esme walked away you will be shocked to know she is not my mate she thinks she is. I go to my study and I go to my desk and I grab a couple of sheets and I take out my [ring](https://pin.it/zwc76tcajz6ybt) from Lyra. I think of the promise I made when she gave it to me in 1809 after I decided to move on and we decided to break things off. She said " Before you leave dear Carlisle I am giving you this ring so you can always remember me and so if you find are son you can bring him back and we can be an odd family." I nodded and kiss her on the forehead and I departed that night and started my travels. I go back to the paper and I grab my favourite pen and I think of what to say there is so much to say. _** 

_To My Dearest Lyra,_

_I have got your letter and I am sorry your are being plaqued of thinking of are son. I am sorry to report I have not had contact with Carson 1845 when he left me in Brizil. I also wish we could have kept him but Elmer raised him right till he was killed in 1905. I just think of the night after he was born and he opened his blue eyes for the first time and he blinked at us._

_ Always with Love. Carlisle Cullen.  _

**_I stand up and I go to my secret door and I smile at the painting of Lyra and I and she is holding Carson. I think of us siting in her room and she is[holding her bump](https://pin.it/qsb5h3v47iryf5) tenderly and we are laughing and discussing baby names and I clear my thoart and say " If it is a boy I would like his name to be Carson." She smiles and her eyes shine and she nods and says " I agree on one condition his middle name has to be Caius after my father." I smile and I kiss her chastey on her lips when I pull back I say " I agree to your terms." I laugh when I feel a strong little kick " I think the baby like it's possible name." I shake my head to clear those thoughts and I go back to my study and I stand just staring at nothing and I sigh Carson has always been tough on Lyra and I and Caius and Aro and Marcus we all wanted him to stay with us but at the time it was not safe. I grab the letter and I grab my jacket and I say " Goodbye " to my family and I start a hike through the woods and I get two miles in and I see Demetri leaning on a tree and before I hand him the letter I ask him " Make sure Lyra's safe I am scared she is really missing Carson I would go but she won't want to see just yet."  He nods and says " I always do just remember you will always have home with us and before I go she told me to give you this reminder * Remember your promise Carlisle.* " He takes the letter and speeds off and I feel a tear going down my cheek. I find a fallen trunk and I sit down and I just stew through my thoughts and I find myself smiling at my memory of September 3rd 1750 I was haunting in the woods and my lover Lyra decided to accompy me and after I ate my fill of Gizzles and deer. We are sitting on a fallen tree trunk I have my arm around her shoulders cuddling her. She is fidgeting with her ring and I ask her " Darling Lyra what's bothering you?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes and she says " my dearest Carlisle I am pregnant somehow." I look at her with glee and hug her and in the woods we made love. I go back to the house and I look at them and say " I am sorry for not telling you guys sooner but it is very hard to talk about him I chose his name Carson." They all get up and hug me but Esme who still mad at me I look up at her and say " I am not mad at you for having a past and you also had a child Esme." She stands up and has angry tears in her eyes and she shouts " Yeah Carlisle your right I had a son but he died but you gave yours away like he was nothing." I get angry but before I can say something Edward gets in " That's not true Esme, It practically killed Carlisle he was gonna get hunted if he stayed with them and he made sure he had a protector and had enough money to survive comfortly." I think " Thank you " to Edward and I just shake my head at Esme and I stock off and I go to my study and I take out a pillow and a blanket and I lay on the couch and  I sigh and I close my eyes and I fall into a deep sleep dreaming of my past and how I hope that my son is happy and healthy. _**


	5. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra is shocked to see Carlisle here in Volterra.

**_Ice and Fire: Chapter 6_**

* * *

_**June 5th 2004** _

_**I get up and I go over to my vanity and I put on my[necklace](https://pin.it/x3mvv2bpiz7sg6) and I go over to my closet and I grab some clothes I grab [my white crop top and light blue jean shorts and a plaid shirt](https://pin.it/vssymsb6l6fx3l).  I put my hair up in a braid and into a bun and I go to the study and I grab the book of War and Peace. I go to the throne room and I stand in my station and the day is like any other. I look up when I see someone come in and I am shocked to see  Carlisle come in and I run to him and hug him. He laughs and says " I am here for the summer and we can talk about Carson all you want." I nod and I go back to my station but Aro tells me to go back to my study and talk to Carlisle. I lead Carlisle to my sitting room and he blushes when he looks at the fireplace I shake my head and I grab some drinks for us and I sit next to him and hand him a drink and I ask him " How is your Coven doing?" He smiles and says " Jasper is annoyed with himself for almost killing Bella and Alice is ok as is Rosalie and Emmett. Edward is being really good with the whole Carson well but Esme has been a real bitch." I nod and I understand  what he is going through and we talk about some stupid stuff and then we talk some about Carson. **_

 

_**[Carson](https://pin.it/cnxebivhv2dpoe) pov** _

_**I am in my house in New Orleans and I think about my birth family and I met my birth father. He was cool but we have different views and he has a new family. I have special powers like my mother I am elemental witch and I can control metal and I can make people bleed out. I get up from my spot and I write a letter to my best friend.  I am taking a trip to Italy to meet my mother and be a guest and I want to know what she is like. I only know her from stories and how her and my family wanted to know me so much. I get into my Porsche and I drive to the airport and I wait for my flight and I take out my writing pad and I start my next book.** _

 

_**Italy** _

_**I go to a restaurant and I order a coffee and Pizza and I go to my hotel and I put on a clean pair of jeans and a t shirt and a jacket and I spike my hair up and I wait for dark.** _

_**I go to a farm and I see a man and a young woman and I go up to them and I put on my innocent voice.** _

**_" Hi my name is Carson how can I help you." The man turns around and I see my father and I stop and he says " Hello Carson I see your well." I nod and the lady gasps and says " your Carson my beautiful baby boy." I tisk and I say with my eyes turning blood red " I hate being called Beautiful and baby." She nods and says " How have you been doing." I look at her and I sit on the ground and say " Well I have been good traveling and writing books for the last 100 and something years." They nod and I say " I need to go snack and I see you guys tomorrow at the castle." I speed off and I find a girl and I wine and dine her and I then eat. I go back to my hotel and I take out my writing pad and I continue with my new book and I open my laptop and I go on my email._**

 


End file.
